A neko girl at the Host Club
by Lizzy the kitty
Summary: What happens when a neko girl walks into the host club and plays a song on her guitar for one of the hosts? Will they make her a host and then help her get over her stage fright? Or will she disappear? Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story from me and once again it involves the host club, I will try and update as fast as I can but it will usually be a chapter a week or maybe earlier if I can. I hope you guys enjoy this story so R&amp;R.**

**DISCLAIMER ~ I don't not own Ouran High School Host Club but I wish I did, but I do own Akira**

* * *

Name: Akira Koyoko

Age: 16

Looks: She has cinnamon coloured hair and emerald green eyes. She also has snowy white ears and a matching tail. She has short hair that only goes to just below normal peoples ears would and usually hides her ears under a beanie unless she knows them or they are nice, she wears contacts because her eye sight isn't the best.

Personality: Akira is always very happy and cheerful. She is also very shy and nervous towards people she doesn't know but easily learns how to trust them. She isn't really keen on water and is very cautious about getting fully into water but doesn't mind stepping in small puddles. She does love getting attention every now and again and usually lets out a purr like noise when someone strokes or tickles behind her ears but rarely ever let's anyone touch her tail. Due to her being part cat she is very curious about new things and new people.

Instruments: Acoustic Guitar, Vocals and Piano

History: As a kid Akira got a lot of attention off her parents before one day she got left at an Orphanage. She became very quiet but when it came to music she was always proud but never liked to show it off to much unless asked to play her instruments or sing. She was liked by most of the kids but one, this one girl ruined her dreams of becoming a famous musician

It was Akira's first ever day at Ouran High School and she was new to the entire place. She walked towards her new school happily, her ears flicking underneath her warm black beanie. She looked around at everyone else as she walked through the school gates and sighed as she realised no one but her seemed to have two fluffy ears and a long tail. Her tail swished side to side stiffly since she was nervous and worried about what people would think about her because she was different. She walked up the stairs and smiled looking at the huge school, she found her curious nature urging her to look around and learn every part of it. She walked towards the music department and smiled hearing a piano bring played in one of the music rooms. She began walking towards it and smiled listening to the melody of the song, she had her on guitar in her hand. She quietly opened the door to the music room #3 and walked inside slowly. The piano player stopped playing and made eye contact with her, his violet eyes locking onto her green ones. She noticed she was staring and quickly looked at the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry for intruding, I just heard the piano playing and thought it sounded delightful." She said with a smile as she looked at the grand piano. "Its fine, don't worry about it… Do you play the guitar or are you just about to learn it?" The guy asked as he pointed to the guitar case which was in her hand, she nodded. "Yeah, I've been playing it for years." She said in a soft voice. "Do you mind playing it for me? I would love to hear you play and even sing if you wish." He said looking at her again. "S-Sure I don't mind but I'm not the best singer." She said doubting herself. Akira wondered if he realised that she was actually a girl but couldn't really care less, she opened the case and pulled out her blue acoustic guitar. She put the guitar on the strap and hung it around her neck and began playing 'Beam me up.' By pink.

**There's a whole 'nother conversation going on, in a parallel universe.  
Where nothing breaks and nothing hurts.  
There's a waltz playin' frozen in time  
Blades of grass on tiny bare feet  
I look at you and you're lookin' at me.**

**Could you beam me up,**  
**Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it**  
**I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face**  
**Beam me up,**  
**Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,**  
**I think a minute's enough,**  
**Just beam me up.**

**Saw a blackbird soarin' in the sky,**  
**Barely a breath I caught one last sight**  
**Tell me that was you sayin' goodbye,**  
**There are times I feel the shiver and cold,**  
**It only happens when I'm on my own,**  
**That's how you tell me I'm not alone**

**Could you beam me up,**  
**Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it**  
**I'd probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face**  
**Beam me up,**  
**Let me be lighter, I'm tired of being a fighter,**  
**I think a minute's enough,**  
**Just beam me up.**

**In my head I see your baby blues**  
**I hear your voice and I, I break in two and now there's**  
**One of me, with you**

**So when I need you can I send you a sign**  
**I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights**  
**I'll pick a star and watch you shine**

**Just beam me up.'**

She sung to the boy, a small smile never leaving her face as she looked at him. She quickly cut the song short as the door swung open and five more boys walked in, she quickly looked at the floor nervously her tail stopped moving. The boy with violet looked at her surprised that she stopped playing as the other boys came in. "You sound amazing, we should do a duet in front of the whole school one day. Why did you stop the guys would probably love to hear you play." He said in a kind voice as he looked at her blue guitar. "I-I umm.. Sorry." She squeaked as she took off the guitar and put it back in its case. "Id love to hear you play, you must be good if Tama-Chan likes it hes hard to impress when it comes to music." Said a small boy who was sitting on a large boys shoulders. She shook her head and her beanie accidentally fell off her head. "S-sorry I cant play for you.. Eep my hat." She said eyes widening as her large cat-like ears were released from their trap. All the guys looked at her wide eyed and the short blonde climbed off his friend and ran over, he stood on a chair and scratched behind her ear. She purred softly ad blushed and quickly pushed him away from her accidentally and pushed him to hard, he fell backwards but his large friend quickly ran over to him and caught him before he fell. The small boys' eyes were wide and shaking as tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, his bigger friend just stared blankly at her as her ears dropped scared. "Im sorry." She said before quickly racing out the room, worried that they might hurt her or be mad at her. The guys watched as she raced out of the room her ears flattened against her head in fear, her tail stiffly moving from side to side as she ran. They looked at eachother confused. "Who was she boss?" Two boys said at the exact same time as they looked at Tamaki. "An unknown Neko, I never got her name." He replied as he looked back over to the door hoping she would return….

* * *

**That's all for this chapter folks, I hope you enjoy it and I will write more of course. Please Review and tell me what you think of it, give me any advice or plots and I will think about it and see if I can change anything… Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be posted within a week. **

**Bye for now ~ Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the new chapter, I am trying to post my new chapters up within a week every time I write a new chapter. I usually write these stories during school since I am really busy at home but I always manage to somehow post them. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please Read &amp; Review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I wish I did, I only own my OC Akira... Anyway, onto the next chapter**

_What happened last time in the Club_

_"__S-sorry I can't play for you... Eep my hat." She said eyes widening as her large cat-like ears were released from their trap. All the guys looked at her wide eyed and the short blonde climbed off his friend and ran over, he stood on a chair and scratched behind her ear. She purred softly ad blushed and quickly pushed him away from her accidentally and pushed him to hard, he fell backwards but his large friend quickly ran over to him and caught him before he fell. The small boys' eyes were wide and shaking as tears filled his eyes as he looked at her, his bigger friend just stared blankly at her as her ears dropped scared. "I'm sorry." She said before quickly racing out the room, worried that they might hurt her or be mad at her. The guys watched as she raced out of the room her ears flattened against her head in fear, her tail stiffly moving from side to side as she ran. They looked at each other confused. "Who was she boss?" Two boys said at the exact same time as they looked at Tamaki. "I don't know… I never got her name." He replied as he looked back over to the door hoping she would return…._

_Back in the club host club_

"Who was that Tama-Chan? We heard her playing and singing when we walked through the corridor, she sounded great. Almost as good as Tama-Chan is at Piano." A small blonde boy said to him. They all looked over at Tamaki and awaited his answer, Tamaki sat on a window ledge staring out at the pond staring at the reflection. He sighed and looked back at the hosts. "I don't know, she just walked in looking for a place to practice and she must have heard me play before she came in… She was an amazing singer and guitarist but when you all came in she became scared." Tamaki replied. "Hikaru, Kaoru. She looks to be in the same year as you two, see if you can talk with her... The host club will be on today as planned, now to class everyone." He told them all, they nodded and soon disabanded leaving to go to class. One of the guys with black hair and glasses looked at Tamaki. "You should find her if you can, she might be a great addition to the host club. Plus you have already taken a liking to her by the looks of it, also we could get extra money by having males come and see her as well as the females." Koyoya said, only really looking at the statistics of having extra people pay to have time with a new host as well as the others. Tamaki nodded and still looked slightly distant as he watched Koyoya walk away. He slowly stood back up and looked around at the empty club room before grabbing his bag and walking out the room, his thoughts focused on the girl he never learnt the name of…

_In first year English class – Akira's Pov_

I walked into my new English class, it took me a while to find but after a while of walking around the large school I found it. I looked around the classroom, there was enough room to fit thirty people, there were three tables for two in each row and each table was wooden and looked old. There were posters all around the room, they were mainly about clubs during and after school, my eyes drifted over to a photo of six boys around a couch with petals around them, it read _Ouran High School Host Club, open for ladies of any kind. Come meet us and have conversations with the hosts. _I then read which room it was and it was in music room 3, the music room I was in just over 10minutes ago. I looked at the photo of the guys and my eyes instantly landed on a tall blonde hair boy in the center of all the boys. I smiled slightly instantly remembering his face and name. "Tamaki-" I said to myself, finding myself staring at his picture. "Yep, that's our amazing boss." I heard two guys say in prefect sync as they both swung their arms over my shoulders. I jumped up surprised but relaxed doubting they would hurt me. "I think we scared her Hikaru." The boy on my right said. "You're right Kaoru." The other one said. I turned aroundandlookedatthetwins.  
"Hi." I said quietly to them. I smiled slightly at them and tried to remember who said which name. "Hikaru you're the one on my left and Kaoru you're the one on my right." I said remembering who spoke the others name before. They stared at me wide eyed as if I said something crazy.  
"You're one of the only people…" Kaoru started. "That actually guess correctly." Hikaru finished. I giggled softly and smiled  
"Really? One of the only people?" I said surprised. They both chuckled and hugged me gently as if I was delicate.  
"We heard you play your guitar a little, you should come back to the club and play for us. Not just us but the entire club and all the customers." They offered to me in perfect sync."  
"Okay, I'll think about it." I said, not sure if I would go back to the host club or not.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty short but I'm trying to update all my stories within a few days of each other. I'll write more next time I promise. Bye for now guys ****J**

**~Ravey**


	3. Dont be so mean!

**Sorry that these chapters take so long to write but I am trying my hardest to get these chapters done. I will post chapters once I have started the next one and so on because then I don't have to worry too much. Sorry if I don't update for a while now, I'm studying for some exams… Please read and review**

_What happened last chapter_

_"__Hi." I said quietly to them. I smiled slightly at them and tried to remember who said which name. "Hikaru you're the one on my left and Kaoru you're the one on my right." I said remembering who spoke the others name before. They stared at me wide eyed as if I said something crazy.  
"You're one of the only people…" Kaoru started. "That actually guess correctly." Hikaru finished. I giggled softly and smiled  
"Really? One of the only people?" I said surprised. They both chuckled and hugged me gently as if I was delicate.  
"We heard you play your guitar a little, you should come back to the club and play for us. Not just us but the entire club and all the customers." They offered to me in perfect sync."  
"Okay, I'll think about it." I said, not sure if I would go back to the host club or not.  
"So what's your name?" They asked curiously, they still never learnt my name even after speaking to me.  
"Akira, Akira Koyoko." I said with my usual happy smile as I followed them back to the desks and sat beside kaoru._

_Hikaru's Pov_

I watched as my brother happily chatted to Akira, I faked a smile at Akira and my twin brother as they walked out of class together even though I was extremely jealous that Kaoru got to show her around and not me, not because I liked her but because my brother was mine. I sighed and grabbed my back and walked to the host club, I passed my brother and the girl and I watched as he kissed her forehead kindly. I immediately got annoyed and stormed into the host club smashing the door open angrily, the other hosts who were at the club already looked over at him. "What wrong Hika-Chan?" Hunny asked. I looked at the older, smaller boy with a pointed look.  
"Kaoru is busy out with Akira instead of here with me." I snapped at Hunny angrily, Hunny jumped onto his larger friends back, tears forming in his eyes, sad that I had snapped at him.  
"You can be angry with your brother but don't yell at Mitsukini." Takashi told him, with an expressionless gaze like usual. I stood my ground still and snapped my head around as I heard the door creak open, I watched as my twin and Akira walked in laughing and my anger and jealousy grew.  
"I've been waiting for you two. Hikaru we were supposed to go practice our act for the ladies, but instead you chose to go with this stupid girl!" I told them angrily, I looked at Akira and noticed her flinch. The hat she had on her head before was in her hands, she looked at the floor and played with it nervously and I spotted that her ears were down and felt slightly bad but quickly gained my anger back as I watched Kaoru hug her gently. Akira had tears forming her eyes and Kaoru looked at me annoyed.  
"Hikaru, that's not nice… Don't be rude." Kaoru said to me. I looked into my twin's eyes and saw hurt and annoyance in them. He whispered something in her ear that I couldn't hear and she nodded slowly. I managed to catch part of what he said and growled slightly. _I'll meet you at your house later. _I stormed over to them as soon as I heard it and forced him to let go of her and pushed her away.  
"I don't know who you think you are but he is MINE! I am not just about to let a stupid pet cat come in and take MY twin away from me!" I yelled at her, I didn't know what had just happened until felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. I looked up angrily guessing that it was her that dared to slap me but my eyes widened as I realised it was actually Kaoru who slapped me.  
"I don't know what is wrong with you at the moment Hikaru but you need to stop. I am not yours! I am not anyone's. Stop being such a jerk just because I want to be friends with someone other than you! Sometimes I need my own space and don't want it to always be the Hikaru and Kaoru show, you do everything but I am not even allowed to make a friend. I don't like it that you get to date anyone and I come last after you have finished, I'm not going to do that anymore. I'm sick of it Hikaru." Kaoru yelled at me, each of the hosts stayed quiet as they watched the scene that was happening in front of them. My eyes locked onto Akira and I stood up and glared at her. She flinched as she noticed my gaze was on her and she let out a small whimper, I wanted to hit her but I knew I couldn't.  
"This is all your fault! Go back to being someone's stupid house pet! You don't belong here, you don't deserve people like my brother. " I snapped angrily at her, I noticed as soon as I said that it made her inner wall snap and tears began streaming down her face. She dashed from the host club crying, Mori and Hunny stood in front of me, and Hunny's eyes were dark and had a shadow across his eyes. Kaoru raced after the girl instead of staying there with me, I was about to say something but Hunny grabbed my collar and hauled me off the ground.  
"You were to mean to Aki-Chan, you aren't nice Hikaru. I think you should go home before I hurt you." He said in a strained voice, I knew I had to leave because Hunny was never like this, he never threatened anyone and his happy Aura had vanished. I quickly grabbed my bag and walked out of the Host Club room, walking towards where my limo usually picked Kaoru and I up.

_Akira's Pov  
_I raced out the host club as fast as I could, tears streaming down my cheeks at Hikaru's harsh words, I didn't really know what I did to annoy him but I didn't want to stay around to hear his harsh reasons. I ran down the corridor, my ears pinned back against my head and my tail stilled.  
"Akira!" I heard a person yell, I knew the voice to be one of the twins but I was afraid it was Hikaru. I kept running down the halls, not stopping and I let tears slide down my cheeks. I felt someone grab my wristy gently and pulled me to stop, I whipped my head around and looked at the culprit, I instantly saw it was Kaoru and I tried pulling away. He looked me in the eyes and I hugged him tightly, letting tears fall from my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry Akira, I didn't know Hikaru was going to be so cruel to you." He told me, his eyes darkened slightly and I looked at him.  
"I-Its not your fault Kaoru." I said as I wiped my eyes, trying to get rid of my tears. He looked at me with a sad gaze and hugged me tightly still before finally releasing me. "Come on, I'm still up for the pool if you are." I said trying to put on my best smile, he smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." Kaoru said as his eyes brightened and he smiled. "Let's go then." He said cheerfully as he quickly grabbed my hand and walked back to the club room.  
"Why are we going back to the Host Club?" I asked my tail stopped twitching and my ears lay back again.  
"It's okay Akira, Hikaru got told to leave before I ran out the room after you." He told me knowing that Hikaru was the reason I was afraid, I nodded slowly letting my ears stand back up again. Kaoru began walking back towards the room and I followed beside him. I watched as he opened the door to the club room and I slowly slipped inside, I noticed that all the guys were still there, everyone but Hikaru. I quickly relaxed and my tail moved again, my ears twitching at every side. Kaoru smiled and looked at them all. "Akira and I are back." He called out cheerfully. The guys all turned to look at us and a small boy ran up to me and hugged me.  
"Hunny, let go of Akira." A guy with blonde hair said as he walked over to Kaoru, Hunny and I. The guy had a dazzling smile and he had amazing violet eyes.  
"Tamaki…" I said, instantly recognising the guy that I sung for and the guy who was extremely kind to me. I smiled and he looked at me with a curious gaze. Hunny soon released me and Tamaki quickly hugged me.  
"Are you alright? We apologise for Hikaru, he is an idiot." Tamaki asked me, worried at Hikaru really hurt me.  
"It's okay, I'm fine." I said with a smile as I looked back at Kaoru who rolled his eyes laughing at Tamaki.  
"We're going for a swim and I'm sure Hunny would want to come. I hope you don't mind Akira." Kaoru said and Hunny's eyes lit up brightly.  
"Swimming! Swimming!" Hunny chanted before he looked at me hopefully.  
"Of course you can come Hunny-Sempai." I said with a smile as he quickly hugged me. "Wow, you've got a good grip." I said with a giggle as I tried to pull him off me.  
"Well Hunny does own a dojo." Tamaki said as he looked at me with a large smile. I looked up at him and blushed slightly as I noticed him looking at my ears curiously, I smirked and made my cat ear twitch and made him jump. I looked around as everyone laughed and then I looked back at Tamaki who was now dark in a corner.  
"Don't worry Akira, he's always like this. Boss is always over dramatic." Kaoru told me and I nodded.  
"Tamaki, you want to come swimming with us?" I asked him curiously, I watched as he quickly jumped up and walked towards us eagerly. He smiled brightly and nodded.  
"Of course I'll come with you." He said cheerfully as he swung his arm around my shoulders and held me close, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked up at him just as he looked down at me. His violet eyes sparkled in the light and I smiled more.  
"So is everyone coming then?" I asked looking at them. Kaoru nodded and looked at a guy with black hair and glasses.  
"I will come, we'll go to my private pool park." The guy said as he looked up from his laptop and grabbed out his phone.  
"Okay Kyo-Chan, let's go!" Hunny said eagerly as he jumped onto Mori's back. I giggled and watched them before walking towards the door.  
"I need to stop by my house before we go to get something to swim in." I told them all, Kaoru quickly walked over and smirked.  
"Don't worry about that, we can stop off at my mother's shops, I'm sure she'll have something perfect for you to wear." Kaoru told me as he opened the door.  
"Okay, let's go." Hunny said cheerfully as he and Mori walked out of the club room, Koyoya followed behind the pair and then Tamaki followed behind him. Lastly it was just Kaoru and I standing in the room and I walked out first and he walked behind, tuning around to close and lock the door. I walked down the halls towards the exit of the building and the school. I spotted two limos and saw the host club standing around them.  
"I'll take Mori and Hunny with me so they can get their swimming trunks." Koyoya said to Kaoru and I as we walked over to join them. I nodded and looked over at Tamaki who was standing in front of the other limo, smiling brightly as if he was very happy that I was going in a limo with him and also Kaoru. I walked over to him and smiled back, my tail moving side to side, flicking happily. I turned around and looked at the other trio.  
"I guess that means I'm in the limo with Tamaki and Kaoru." I said as I got into the limo between Tamaki and Kaoru.  
"Let's go to the beach!" Tamaki cheered enthusiastically and Kaoru and I laughed. I smiled and looked out the window of the limo.

**That's all for now folks, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. Ill update really soon, I promise I will do it within the next two months. Read &amp; Review, Ravey out**

**~Ravey**


	4. Author's note

**I apologise to everyone who is waiting for my newest updates but my laptop broke so I lost all my stories and also the next chapters of this story. I will try and rewrite the next chapters for them as fast as I can but without my laptop i wont be able to write them until i go to school. So it might take a while unless i fix my laptop**

**Sorry Guys .**

**Bye for now ~ Raven**


	5. Visit to the water park

**I'm back with the newest chapter for Akira's adventures with the host club. I wonder if anything interesting happens during this chapter…. Oh wait, I'm the writer… Yay I get to add interesting parts ^_^ hahaha, anyway on with the story**

**Tamaki: Wait, the prince is here to say something!  
Me: What is it Tamaki?  
Kaoru &amp; Hikaru: Ravey doesn't own the Ouran High School Club, and we own Akira.  
Me: But she's my character!  
Kaoru &amp; Hikaru: She's our toy…  
Tamaki: But I wanted to say that you little devils!  
Kaoru &amp; Hikaru: RUNNNN!  
Me: Anyway, on with the story.**

_What happened last Chapter_

_"__Tamaki, you want to come swimming with us?" I asked him curiously, I watched as he quickly jumped up and walked towards us eagerly. He smiled brightly and nodded.  
"Of course I'll come with you." He said cheerfully as he swung his arm around my shoulders and held me close, I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked up at him just as he looked down at me. His violet eyes sparkled in the light and I smiled more.  
"So is everyone coming then?" I asked looking at them. Kaoru nodded and looked at a guy with black hair and glasses.  
"I will come, we'll go to my private pool park." The guy said as he looked up from his laptop and grabbed out his phone.  
"Okay Kyo-Chan, let's go!" Hunny said eagerly as he jumped onto Mori's back. I giggled and watched them before walking towards the door.  
"I need to stop by my house before we go to get something to swim in." I told them all, Kaoru quickly walked over and smirked.  
"Don't worry about that, we can stop off at my mother's shops, I'm sure she'll have something perfect for you to wear." Kaoru told me as he opened the door.  
"Okay, let's go." Hunny said cheerfully as he and Mori walked out of the club room, Koyoya followed behind the pair and then Tamaki followed behind him. Lastly it was just Kaoru and I standing in the room and I walked out first and he walked behind, tuning around to close and lock the door. I walked down the halls towards the exit of the building and the school. I spotted two limos and saw the host club standing around them.  
"I'll take Mori and Hunny with me so they can get their swimming gear." Koyoya said to Kaoru and me as we walked over to join them. I nodded and looked over at Tamaki who was standing in front of the other limo, who was smiling brightly as if he was very happy that I was going in a limo with him and Kaoru. I walked over to him and smiled back, my tail moving side to side, flicking happily. I turned around and looked at the other trio curiously, I had never been to a water park before and I was extremely excited but also nervous because I wasn't really keen on water.  
"I guess that means I'm in the limo with Tamaki and Kaoru." I said as I got into the limo between Tamaki and Kaoru.  
"Let's go to the water park!" Tamaki cheered enthusiastically and Kaoru and I laughed. I smiled and looked out the window of the limo._

_Tamaki's Pov_

I found myself staring at the girl beside me and my mind flashed back to when she walked into the host club. I smiled as I remembered listening to her sing Beam me up and thought that she has an amazing voice, I sighed happily and kept my chin rested on my hands deep in thought.  
"Don't you agree Tamaki Sempai?" I heard someone say my name and quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I looked out the window as I felt my cheeks brighten, worried that I had been caught staring at Akira.  
"Uhhh yeah." I replied, I wasn't really listening to the conversation for once, I was just mainly focusing on my thoughts rather than anything else. I felt something furry brush against my leg and I looked down at it, I noticed it was Akira's tail that was now wrapped slightly around my leg. I smiled as I looked up at her and she looked back at me cutely, her ears flicking slightly and her cheeks were red. Her gaze quickly caught onto something outside the window and I heard her gasp, I followed her gaze and it led to the big slide that was inside the Ootoori's family water park.  
"Wow that's amazing! I've never seen a place like this before!" Akira exclaimed as her eyes widened in awe. I smiled and looked back at her as the limo came to a stop, her gaze still on the water park as if she had never seen one before.  
"Come on, let's get out already." Kaoru whined as he got out the limo on his side, he held out his hand for Akira and she happily accepted it. I felt a small spark of something inside of me but I couldn't figure out what it was. I shrugged it off and went back to my always happy face. I watched as Akira's eyes widen even more as she walked into the park, I looked down slightly and noticed Kaoru's and her hands still together and I couldn't help but charge in between them so they let go of each other's hands.  
"Tamaki sempai!" I heard Akira exclaim, confused as to why I just did that. I looked back at them before quickly grabbing Akira's hand and quickly running away with her.  
"I was Uhhh just… Just wondering if you wanted a drink." I quickly replied, feeling bad for lying to her but I knew I didn't want Kaoru and her to get so close.  
"Yeah, I could use a drink. I'm really thirsty." Akira said with a smile as she looked up at me with her large emerald eyes. I blushed slightly as I smiled back at her, walking over to the drink counter, I soon realised that I still had hold of her hand and knew I should let go but at the same time, I knew I didn't want to.  
"What would you like?" I asked as I looked at the small fridge, looking through each of the drinks.  
"Anything, I'm not bothered." She replied as I released her hand to get the two cans out the fridge, I noticed her ears droop a little and her tail still for a few moments before quickly moving again. I smiled as I noticed that it was probably because I released her hand, I grabbed out the two cans and opened them before handing her one.  
"Here, it's an orange flavoured soft drink." I told her before trying it out, I quickly gulped some of it down and sighed in content. "It's nice." I said, looking at her as she cautiously took a sip of the drink. She's smiled brightly and her tail swished side to side.  
"This is amazing!" She cheered brightly, I looked at her with a chuckle before hearing another limo pull up to the park. I looked over at the limo before noticing Akiras hand sliding into mine, I looked back at her with a smile before squeezing her hand gently, and watching as a blush appeared on her cheeks. We watched as Hunny quickly jumped out of the limo followed by Mori and Hunny, as soon as Hunny spotted him and Akira he raced over and hugged her. He looked down and noticed her and me holding hands.  
"You and Akira are in a relationship?" He asked curiously as Mori and Koyoya walked over, looking at us expectantly.  
"Actually n-…" I started before Akira interrupted, her cheeks bright red as she tried saying something but failing, she tried saying it again and finally managed to say it.  
"W-We are." She stammered as she looked at me hopefully and I quickly nodded.  
"Yeah, we are." I chimed with a bright smile as I squeezed her hand in my own, Hunny smiled happily and jumped around, holding Usu-Chan in his arms.  
"Yay, Tama-Chan and Aki-Chan are dating." Hunny cheered as he looked back at Mori and jumped on his back. I laughed slightly and looked at Hunny.  
"I think Koyoya said there's cake here, maybe you and Kaoru could go find it?" I asked looking over at Kaoru hopefully, Kaoru nodded and smiled.  
"Cake!" Hunny cheered happily as he quickly bounced away with Mori, Kaoru following behind them both. Koyoya stood there still, watching Akira and I through his glasses.  
"You better not let this affect your hosting." Koyoya said with a sharp glare at me before turning to look at Akira with a smile, I quickly dove behind her afraid of Koyoya.  
"And for you…. I hope you think about joining the club." He said to her before walking off to go find the others. I watched Koyoya as he walked off and walked out from behind her.  
"I-I guess you're wondering why I said we were dating..." Akira said to me as I nodded, I was curious but I was still happy that she said we were. I knew that I had a crush on her since I first met her after she sung for me but I wasn't sure if she liked me.  
"I-it's because…."

**Anddd now I'll stop it there just to see if you can guess what happens, there are two options XD  
a) She likes him  
b) She doesn't like him**

**I'll update again soon so don't worry, please Read &amp; Review**


	6. Author's note Again XD

**Thankyou for your review Firestar.**

**I promise to all the readers and you that I will update within this month but currently I have half-yearly exams so I don't have a chance to write anymore with all the 'studying' I do *wink wink* XD Once I have finished my exam's next week than I should be able to write even more. So until then, keep reading and please review :P**

**Bye**

**~Raven **


	7. The Stolen Princess

**I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, please Read and Review as it is helpful for me to know if you guys like it or now  
Disclaimer ~ sadly I do not own Ouran Host Club, only Akira but if someone offers me to keep the Club I will accept CX**

_What happened last time at the host club._

_"__I-I guess you're wondering why I said we were dating..." Akira said to me as I nodded, I was curious but I was still happy that she said we were. I knew that I had a crush on her since I _ _first met her after she sung for me but I wasn't sure if she liked me._

_"__I-it's because…."_

_Akira's POV_

I looked at Tamaki nervously, my cheeks bright red, I couldn't believe that I had said we were. I knew he wanted an answer but I wasn't sure what to say, I looked around hoping that someone would come save me from answering him but nothing came. My tip of my tail flicked nervously and I bit my lip as I tried to think of a good answer but instead I got my wish. I felt someone grab my arm and yank me back away from Tamaki and I saw two guys grabbing him and holding him back.

"We have captured the target sir! We will report back to base now." A man said as they shoved Tamaki away, I struggled in the man's arms and tried reaching Tamaki.

"Help me!" I cried as the men quickly started racing away with me in their arms, I screamed as loud as I could and they instantly covered my mouth. I saw Takashi running through the trees of the water park and continued trying to scream so the men wouldn't realise I was about to get helped by my friend. They soon came to a stop beside a limo and I looked back wide eyed, not seeing Takashi or anyone else. I couldn't hold in my sob as the tears rolled down my cheek, they put a blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see where we were going and I thrashed in their arms.

"Put her in the limo beside me, I want her to know what's about to happen and why." I heard a deep voice grumble before someone grabbed onto my wrist and yanked me inside the car. I whimpered as I fell onto the seat and I looked around the limo quickly, trying to see if I could finally see something but my world was still black. The man tied my hands behind my back with a rope, the roughness of the old rope instantly made me whimper as he wrapped it tightly around my hands.

"P-Please let me go!" I cried out but before I could speak again I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek as the man slapped me.

"Shut up." The man spat at me and I instantly stiffened with fear. My ears dropped to the sides of my head and my tail stiffened and fluffed up because I was scared. He heard a low, deep chuckle escape his mouth and I couldn't help but shake with fear.

"We have taken you so we can make Tamaki Suoh force his father to step down from his position as head of Ouran Academy. We also need you out of the way so we can make Tamaki marry my daughter, we need him and his family's money and we will make him think that my family is poor." He said with a laugh, I could almost hear him smirking as he spoke to me. "You my little kitty, could get me a lot of money if I sold you. I'm sure many people would want a neko maid." He told me and I quivered with fear, my tail fluffed up and didn't move.

"L-Let me go!" I screamed out but again my face exploded in pain as the man slapped my cheek.

"Shut up you pest!" The man growled at me as he grabbed another piece of cloth and put it in my mouth, tying it around the back of my head. I let out a muffled cry, I was so scared, so helpless and no one was coming to help me. He tied my hands behind my back also and I tried not to struggle in case he hurt me again. The realisation finally came into my mind… No one was coming to save me…

_Tamaki's Pov_

I watched Akira get grabbed by the men and I ran towards her. I heard her plead for the men to let her go but they wouldn't, the kept a strong hold of her as she struggled in their arms.

"AKIRA!" I yelled as I tried getting to her, suddenly I felt someone grip my shoulders and throw me back, I fell onto the floor and looked around dazed. As soon as the blurriness from the vision had gone I sprung to my feet, I would not let them hurt Akira. I ran at a man, my fist ready to hit him but someone grabbed my wrist just as I went to hit him. They pulled my arm up further and further behind me and I heard a pop, a sharp pain instantly came from my shoulder and I knew that they had dislocated my shoulder.  
I couldn't help but let out a cry of pain and the man held my arms behind me so I couldn't move. I watched Akira get carried off by the men and I was completely helpless, no matter what I tried, I just couldn't get out of the man's grip. I knew I had failed, it was my job to take care of her and I failed.  
Suddenly the man's grip on my arms had gone and I turned around to see Hunny standing next the man, a foot on his chest as a dark aura surrounded him. I gulped in fear, hoping that Hunny wouldn't hurt me because I had failed at protecting her.

"No one ever hurts my friends and gets away with it!" Hunny snapped angrily and I went over to his side before hearing fast footsteps coming towards us. I picked out the figures to be the twins and Koyoya, I felt pathetic that I had let Akira get taken away and I stared at the ground.

"We heard Akira's scream! Where is she?!" Kaoru yelled out as he stood in front of us, the man that had trapped me was on the floor between us. I looked up slowly and sadly, I knew my emotions were easy to read. As I looked at Kaoru as I noticed his eyes wild with emotion.

"Tamaki, where's Akira." He muttered as he glared at me and I couldn't help but flinch.

"She got taken by those men." I told him as I glanced down at the man trapped on the floor. I could feel Karou glare at me and he turned around to look at the man.

_Kaoru's Pov_

I glared at Tamaki, hatred in my eyes. It was all his fault for not protecting Akira, I didn't want his pathetic excuses, I just wanted her to be safe. I somehow knew that even if I was there to protect her, I wouldn't have done much better but I pushed that thought away with a small shrug. I looked over to the man on the floor and grabbed the front of his shirt, yanking him to his feet. I could see his wide eyes through his thin orange protective glasses on his helmet.

"Where is she?" I asked in a strained kind voice as I watched the man, he stayed silent and just stared at me like he was challenging me.

"Where is the girl you took?!" I snapped, my patience was already wearing thin and I knew I could not contain my anger for much longer. When the man let out a snicker of laughter I lost my cool, I raised my fist and punched him in the face, shattering the glass easily.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I yelled at him, my anger was like a blazing inferno inside me. I couldn't help but be angry, she was my best friend and I didn't ever want anything to happen to her. I felt someone yank me backwards and my head snapped around to glare at them, I saw Hunny's sharp gaze lock with mine and I let out a small sigh, feeling my anger fade away.

"That won't get us anywhere Kao-Chan." Hunny said to me as I let my gaze drop to the floor, slightly embarrassed by my outburst.

"You're right Hunny." I replied with a sigh of guilt as I looked at the man who was now unconscious. I slowly looked up as I heard footsteps coming towards, we all turned around to see Mori running towards us.

"Taka-Chan!" Hunny called out as he launched himself at his friend, hugging him as he looked up at him. "What happened to Akira?" He asked just before I managed to ask him myself.

"They put her inside a limo, someone was waiting inside for her. I never got a chance to see his face but I got the registration plate of the car." Mori informed us as he pet the small blondes head, letting him jump on his back. Koyoya pulled out his phone and rang someone, telling them the registration plate as Mori told him. I looked around at all of them, quietly wishing to myself that my brother was there with us because then maybe he could have helped as well. Soon Koyoya hung up and walked back over to us, his face expressionless as usual.

"The limo has been identified to be Mr. Sasaki, he has a daughter and a son. Currently his daughter attends Ouran Academy, her name is Mei Sasaki, and she is a first year just like the twins and Akira." He told us as I frowned, I had heard the girls name before but never payed any attention to her because I felt like I only ever needed my brother in my world and no one else.

"Kaoru, we need you and Hikaru to become friends with Mei, keep a close eye on her and look for an unusual behaviour, she may give us clues on where they have taken Akira." Tamaki said as he walked back over to us, a determined look in his eyes, in that moment I knew that he wanted to get Akira back just as much as the rest of us did.

"Yes boss!" I replied as I pulled out my phone to call my brother and tell him what happened.

"Koyoya, I want you to get some of your men to follow the limo and see where it takes them." I heard Tamaki say as I waited for my twin to answer his phone. Soon enough I heard my twins voice as he answered his phone, probably didn't know it was me.

"What do you need?" Hikaru asked in a sharp voice, it was obvious I had awoken him from his slumber.

"Hikaru! We need your help! Akira got kidnapped at the park, we know who did it but we need to keep an eye on his daughter so we can find her." I exclaimed into my phone, I was worried about her and I knew my twin would hear it in my voice and feel it.

"Why do I care?" He muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Because she's our friend and I care about her! It's not just about you and me anymore, Hikaru. We have friends that care about us! Now get down to the Water Park and HELP." I exclaimed into the phone, angry at my brothers' selfishness. I hung up the phone and looked at the other club members who were looking at me as if they were surprised I had just yelled at my brother over the phone.

**The answer was….**

**C) None of the above**

**It's not much of a cliff hanger but here you go, I won't post for a while because I have half yearly's to focus on now and study for. Sorry for the inconvenience, please R&amp;R**


End file.
